Surprise
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: David and Emily had a bit too much to drink and now they are going to be... well read and find out:D R&R if you want


I do not own Microsoap I think BBC do. I do own the Oc.

I found this wonderful series when I was looking for something with Ryan Cartwright in it. David is 18 and Emily is 17.

A glass too much and here we are.

Emily had felt weird for two week, she had been sick every morning.

She had first put it down to Felicity's cooking she had started a new theme crossover food.

And the food had left a lot to desire to be frank, but when she didn't get better her mom took her to the doctor and had some test done and now the result was in and Emily was sitting on her bed just looking at it, she didn't know if she wanted to wait for her mom and open it with her or not.

Just then David her stepbrother walked outside her room to get something.

Emily didn't know why she did it but she called on him and asked him to sit down while she opened her letter and he just nodded.

David had not really got over his crush on her; he had tried and tried hard too but something with her just med him all wiggly and stuff, so when she asked him to sit down with her when she opened her letter from the doctor he just couldn't say no.

And he had like everyone else in the family notice that Emily had been sick a lot lately and he was worried about her.

Emily opened the letter and read it then she read it again and again before she started to cry.

"Emily what's the matter, is it horrible news like are you dying?" David asked scared

Emily just gave him the letter and he read it and grew pale as a ghost.

"How could this happen?" Emily asked "I mean I have never done that with a boy. David is must be wrong right."

"Emily ehh you remembered that party Dad and Jane had about a month ago?" he asked

She nodded; she and David had been allowed to have some of the wine and beer.

Now when she thought about she didn't remember when she went to bed that night nor how she the next morning had woken up in the bathroom stark naked.

She looked at David and started to cry again.

"How could you," she sobbed and punched him hard

David felt like crying too.

"Emily it wasn't me that started it, it was you, you kissed me and we had had a lot to drink more than we should," he said "I am sorry for this Emily, but I still like you really much okay."

And with that he hugged her tightly, Emily first fought it but after a minute she relaxed and started to cry again, and David whispered softly in her ear that everything was going to be okay.

They sat like that for a while just melting the info they had got. They didn't part till Joe and Robbie came running up the stairs.

"Hello Emily David," Robbie called before him and Jo run in to Jo's room to play some computer game.

David looked down at Emily who had nearly fallen asleep against him.

"Emily Jane and Dad is soon home and I think we must tell them," he said

Emily whimpered a bit but nodded she didn't think that her mum and stepdad would kick them out for this but she was still nervous as hell to tell them that they were going to be grandparents.

They walked down and into the kitchen where Roger and Jane was making dinner with some help from Felicity.

"Mum, We need to talk to you and Roger," Emily said "Alone."

She was unknowingly holding David's hand for support.

Felicity grumbled something about how unfair it was but did walk out of the kitchen.

Jane and Roger turn to them and smile.

"What is it kids?" Roger asked

"Ehh dad you remember the party we had a few weeks back right?" David Said

Roger nodded he did remember that party it was because of Jane's birthday and he did remember that both David and Emily had been allowed some of the adult drinks too. Jane nodded too she too remembered the party as it was her party and being the woman she started to put one and one together and got three.

"I think I can guess what you want to say, Emily has this anything to do with that doctor's visit I took you too last week?" she asked

Emily nodded.

"Yes mum, I got the result today," she whispered and gave the slightly crumbled letter to her mum who read it a few time before she looked at the two teens before her.

Jane past the letter to Roger who read it and then just left the house, he didn't say anything just left.

David looked like he was going to cry when his dad just left, sure even he could admit that he was in deep shit at the moment but he never had thought that his dad would react like that.

Jane looked at the two and sigh this was not what she had thought would happen when she meet Roger and still she couldn't be mad either, she had seen how David had looked at Emily lately and even if she would deny it Emily had looked at David too just the same.

But a child! She felt far too young to be a grandmother!

"So what do you want to do about it?" she asked the to-be-parents before her.

Emily and David looked at each other and then at Jane and said both together that they didn't know what to do.

Jane told them that they should talk about it and decide what to do and that it was their child which meant their choice and their responsibility if the kept it.

So the two when to David's room because it was in the other house and it was more quiet there as Felicity was in the kitchen again making something disgusting again for tea and Robbie was with Joe playing something.

Emily sat down on the unmade bed and sigh.

"I don't know what to do David," she said

"I don't know either but I think we have to ask ourselves this: can we take care of a baby? And can we kill an innocent baby?" he said

Emily flinched when she heard him saying kill an innocent baby.

"Kill, what you mean?" she said

"I mean that if we decided that we are too young and all that and have the baby aborted we will be killing it," David said

They decided that they would sleep on it and then talk the next day and decide what to do then.

**Emily's dream**

Emily was sitting in the sofa reading when a child dump down besides her crying only as any child that age could do.

"Mummy you love right?" the child sobbed

Emily looked down at the child, she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and smile at it.

"Of course I love you," she said and put the child in her lap and cuddle it.

"But why do you and daddy want to kill me?" the child asked

"We are not going to kill you baby," Emily said and kissed the head of the child "We love you very much, we were just scared and young, but we would never had kill you."

**End of Dream **

Emily bolted up from the bed and looked down at her at the moment flat stomach and smiled before she stokes it.

"I love you baby and I will always love you," She whispered to the stomach "No matter what even if Daddy don't."

**David's dream**

David was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast when a child come running in crying.

"Hey sweetie what the matter," David asked and catch the crying child in his arms and hugged it closely.

"Daddy you love me right?" the child sobbed in to David's shirt

"Of course I love you sweetie," David answered and kissed the head of the child "I will love you forever and ever, why would you think otherwise?"

"But you and mummy want to kill me!" the child said

"No no baby we never wanted that never you hear me," David said and hugged the child closer "We were just young and scared we would never wanted you to die, we love you more than life."

**End of dream**

David bolted up from his bed sweating bullets.

Something made him get out of the bed and go to Emily's room.

He needed to well to put it frank he needed to see his child and tell it that he loved it already and would never kill it.

He was just outside Emily's door when he heard Emily talking in the room.

"I love you baby and I will always love you," She whispered to the stomach "No matter what even if Daddy don't."

"I do," David said from the door

Emily had jumped nearly a feet in the air when she heard him.

"David!" she said "ehh come in"

David smiled a bit and sat down on the bed.

"Emily I have decided I want this baby," he said

Emily smiled and said that she too wanted the child.

They talked for a bit before the both fell back to sleep together in Emily's bed.

While asleep David's arms snaked around Emily's waist and pulled her closer and a smile spread not just on his face but also on her.

The End

A/N:

I am not against Abortion if there is a good reason for it. The reason may be different for everyone.


End file.
